


Food poisoning is BAD, Kai

by Cruadal



Series: Snapshots [5]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Children, Deviates From Canon, Drama, Food, Friendship, Future, Gen, Modern Era, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Slice of Life, Teenagers, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3742354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cruadal/pseuds/Cruadal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai should not be allowed to cook. Ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Food poisoning is BAD, Kai

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will carry individual warnings, if necessary, as well as the characters' ages at the time.
> 
> Will probably not be in chronological order for the most part, I write them as they hit me.

** Snapshot #5 **

Warning: None

Ages: Kai - 17, 'Jem - 12, Eli - 16 

  


  


Eli stared at the speared fish with something close to disgust. It might've been in the neighborhood of fear, too. Was cooked fish really supposed to look like this? He was sixteen years old, but he'd never, _ever_ seen something this...undead.

"Uh...Kai. Maybe we can pick some berries or something? 'Cause this looks kinda weird."

Kai glanced over from his own fish, where he was picking blackened bits off and tossing them aside.

"It's fine, just eat it. I went to a lot of trouble to catch these, you know."

"Yeah, I know, it's just...um."

How could he say this in a way that wouldn't be impolite? Eli racked his brain for a good fifteen seconds before giving up.

"...I don't want to die."

There was a sudden snicker from a few feet to his left, and the brown haired boy turned his head toward the sound. 'Jem was happily unwrapping a candy bar. Eli's eyes widened.

"You've got candy? Thanks for telling me!"

The blonde giggled, breaking off a piece and holding it out. The fish hit the dirt as Eli's hand shot out, snatching the offered bit of chocolate. It was in his mouth before the other two could blink.

"Mmph, thisifgwood!"

Kai rolled his eyes before glaring at his friends.

"There's nothing wrong with my cooking!"

'Jem paused in taking a bite, then smiled sweetly. "What about last time, then?"

Kai flushed right to the roots of his silver hair. He had _no_ idea what she was talking about. None.

"Weeellll?"

Eli had finished inhaling his 'dinner' and was leaning forward eagerly, intent on not missing a word of this. Kai cleared his throat, pointedly looking away.

"...Okay, so maybe it was a _teeny_ bit undercooked in some places..."

"Try _most_ of the places."

Eli let out a snort of laughter, then scooted back in the dirt when the older boy made a threatening gesture at him.

"Sorry! But really Kai, I could teach you how to avoid food poisoning. I mean, I'm not a great cook or anything, but aunt Mabry showed me a _few_ things. And I'm sure 'Jem-"

Kai groaned, tossing his charred fish over his shoulder and reaching for his backpack.

"Just shut up and let me eat my Oreos, okay?"


End file.
